What Happened To Us?
by Tamashi Shimai
Summary: When Max Thunderman told Scott that he liked Taylor, he wasn't lying like everyone thought. When Taylor reciprocates those feelings, but doesn't want to leave Scott for what she thinks is a stupid crush, what happens? Can Max go from being her friend to being her boyfriend? Is Scott really as perfect as he seems? Find out in "What Happened To Us?". Rated T for adult themes.
1. Preface

**Hey Guys! So, this is the first story written by me, Koinu, on this account, so if y'all would be nice in y'all's reviews it would be awesome! I have another account if y'all wanna read the stories on there though. Anyway, I hope you all like this and I'll try to post again soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to The Thundermans or Haunted Hathaways.**

Max Thunderman sat in his lair on Halloween.

Usually he would have been stealing candy from Billy and Nora or perhaps taking evil lessons from Doctor Colossus, but this time he was just thinking, namely about what had happened the Halloween before. What he had said to that boy hadn't been a complete lie as everyone had thought. Actually, it was only partially a lie.

Taylor Hathaway was different than the other hot girls that he had met in his own school, or anywhere else for that matter. She had acted completely unimpressed with him from the start, not reacting at all to his subtle attempts to flirt with her, and instead had been pining after some dude that had turned out to be, in Max's eyes, inadequate.

The dude (Max couldn't even remember his name) was completely unaware of anything going on, it had seemed, and was in no way fit for Taylor. Taylor was smart, while he was dumber than a box of rocks. Taylor was kind, while he was border-lining sugary sweet. Taylor was beautiful, while he was average. They were completely different.

When Max had seen the way that she truly liked the dude though, he couldn't bring himself to point this out. In all actuality, in the time that he had been there he had come to like the girl, and seeing her so upset, especially over something he could fix, made him sad as well.

So he had told his half-lie to help her out, and then acted like it was all truth even when the only thing her wanted to do at that moment was grab her, kiss her, and show her who she should really be with. It had hurt him, yes, but it had made her happy, and that was enough.

He had found when he came home that he didn't want the dinner that his parents were planning on cooking, and, telling them that he was simply tired, he had gone to the lair instead and had sat there since save for going to school the next day and then coming back where he'd sat on his bed, trying his hardest to get the picture of her.

It wasn't working.

He groaned out loud. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, the way that she had sounded so happy when she had thanked him before she went off with the other guy. It was all stuck, and he didn't have a way to get it out.

He pulled out his phone, checking the time. It was four o'clock in the evening, so she should be home from school already, meaning that he should be able to call her. She had given him her number before he left so they could keep in touch, and they had become really good friends since then.

He dialed the number quickly and put the phone to his ear while he waited for her to pick up. Two rings later she picked up. "H-Hi," she said. He could tell she had been crying and immediately was worried. "What happened?" he asked her. "Why are you upset?" "I-It's nothing," she said. He frowned. "It doesn't sound like nothing," he said. "What's wrong?"

She burst into tears again. "H-He cheated on m-me!" she sobbed. "I went into school today and f-found him making out with some girl in the bathroom! Why would he d-do that to me? H-He w-was so mad at m-me last y-year because h-he thought that I cheated s-so why did he?"

Anger surged through Max and he suddenly wanted to break the dude's nose. "Alright," he forced himself to say in a calm voice, or at least as calm a voice as he could muster. "I'm coming over there, I'll be there in a bit with a bucket of ice cream and we can just sit around for a bit. Does that sound good?"

"Y-Yeah," he heard from the other end of the line. "S-Sure." Right before he hung up though, he heard her speak again. "And Max? Thank you." He said a quick you're welcome before running upstairs. "Dad!" he called. "I need your help!" His dad looked over at him from his place on the couch. "What is it Max?" he asked tiredly.

"Can you please take me to the Hathaway's place in the Thundervan? I need to get to Taylor's quick. She needs help." "What's the problem?" asked his dad. "Why do you need to get there so fast?" "Because she needs me!" said Max. "Her boyfriend just cheated on her and she needs a friend there to help, so I told her I would come."

Thunderman sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll drop you off there, and you can call me when you want to come home."

Max nodded quickly before he ran to the freezer, grabbed the ice cream along with two spoons, and stuffed them into his backpack and came back to the living room, where his dad was waiting with the keys. "Ready?" he asked. Max nodded hurriedly.

Five minutes later they were parked outside the Hathaway place. Without even so much as a 'goodbye' to his dad, Max ran up the front door and knocked. A second later, Taylor's mom answered the door and ushered him inside and he instantly made his way in the direction he knew that Taylor's room was in.

Max burst into the room to find Taylor sitting cross-legged on her bed, crying her eyes out. He quickly set his backpack down on the end of the bed and walked over to her before crawling into the bed next to her and putting his arms around her comfortingly and whispering comforting words into her ear.

The anger that he had felt earlier seemed to dissipate as he held her, comforting her, and eventually she stopped crying and took a deep breath before looking up at him. He stared into her chocolate colored eyes and, like all the other times, had to force himself not to get lost in them. "Thank you," she whispered up at him.

"You're welcome," he answered. The room was silent and Max could feel his heart pounding against his chest. "S-So, um," said Taylor, backing away from him just slightly. It was then that Max realized they had been nearly touching noses. "Do you want to watch that movie now? I could do with some ice cream."

He backed away a bit and got up off the bed to go to his backpack and get the ice cream and spoons while she got up to put in a movie. "What movie do you wanna watch?" she asked. He shrugged. "Um… How about the Mask?" "Alright then," she said, smiling that smile that always made his heart melt.

Pretty soon they sat in their normal position, with his arm wrapping around her shoulder as she snuggled into his side, each of them holding a spoon while they dug into the bucket of ice cream that he had refrozen with his breath. They sat in silence except for the movie, the lights turned off as they watched.

It was nearing the middle of the movie before they moved again from that position. They had already finished their ice cream. "Max," whispered Taylor from next to him. He looked down at her and saw that she was looking back up at him. "Yeah?" he whispered back gently.

"I'm sorry that I called you here," Taylor said. "I'm so happy that you're enough of a friend to me to come do this for me." Max smiled down at her. "I would do anything to help you," he said. "Any day, at anytime, anywhere." "Thanks," said Taylor quietly, looking down into her lap. "You don't know how much that means to me."

"Listen to me," said Max, gently but firmly, putting his forefinger onto her chin and pushing it up gently so that she was forced to meet his eyes. "You are my best friend. I have no problem helping you because you are so special to me. Don't you ever think you are imposing on anything to do with me, alright?"

Taylor nodded slightly. Max looked into her eyes a moment longer before his gaze absent-mindedly flicked to her lips and back to her eyes. Instantly he berated himself, but he couldn't stop it; he had tried too many times. He began to lean down, very slowly so that she knew what he was doing, and she began to lean up as both of their eyes closed.

His lips met hers a moment later, and all thoughts drifted away from everything going on around them. His hand reached up to cup her cheek as he repositioned himself so that she was practically on top of his lap. One of her hands reached up to bury itself in his hair while the other was placed in the middle of his chest.

The kiss was heated, full of everything that he had been feeling for her since the year before but had been too afraid to tell her. But soon he realized that they were going too fast, and decided that it was time to stop before something happened that he knew she wouldn't want.

He pulled back from her slowly and watched as her eyes fluttered open, exposing the brown eyes that he loved so much. Both of them were breathing deeply, and they simply looked at each other for a few moments before Max spoke.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I shouldn't have done that, especially without asking you first, and with you just breaking up with your boyfriend and everything, and now you probably want me to leave, and–" He was cut off by the sound of Taylor's laughing. He looked at her with a frown. "What's so funny?"

Taylor took a deep breath and stopped laughing, though she still had a grin on her face. "I don't want you to leave!" she said. "I've liked you ever since you took up for me with that jerk last year! Of course, then I didn't think that he was so bad and you hadn't told me that you liked me so I figured that I should stay with the boyfriend I had and just be friends with you. God, now I feel so stupid!"

She laughed again and he started chuckling, and before they knew it they were both laughing harder than they had in a long time. Pretty soon they both fell backward on the bed, both with tears of laughter in their eyes, and their chests heaving as they took deep breaths as they tried to calm themselves.

When they finally calmed down enough to be able to talk, they each just lay there for a few moments before Max looked over at the TV. "The movie is still on," he said, grinning over at her. She smiled as well. "Ah," she said. "Screw the movie. It's not like we haven't seen it a million times anyway."

Max smiled and moved until he was positioned half laying over her, holding himself up using his arms as he loomed over her. Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lightly for a moment before he sat back up, but was still laying over her. "Do you want this?" he asked seriously. "Do you want us to be together? I'll stop right now if you want me to, and we never have to talk about it again. I promise."

Taylor leaned up a bit and kissed him chastely but quickly before pulling back. "I want to be with you, Max, with all my heart." Max smiled as he dipped down again and kissed her. As he did so, Taylor couldn't help but think back to what had happened between them in the past year and how they had already come this far.

**Please review! Thanks!**

**-Koinu**


	2. A Phone Call

**Hey again! Sorry for it being so late, y'all! I really didn't mean to wait so long to post, but I got a bit busy between my other story and this one. No fear though. I have never given up on a story yet, and I won't now! Sorry for the smaller chapter, but I really liked where I ended it so… yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**PhoenixHalliwell13: Thanks so much! I know exactly what you mean. I went searching for one and there were none, so I just had to write one instead. **

**Famia: I know right! I loved that part of the episode!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thanks!**

**pikapika: You are so welcome! I know exactly how you felt! I will make another one most likely if I don't get bored with the idea, though I cant do so right now because I have this one going on this profile and then I have another one going on my own account, namely CahillGirl2001, though that one isn't actually a part of this fandom, but rather the Narnia one. Anyway, I really do prefer to stick to one story for the most part, and I was making an exception with this story so I don't think it would be wise to do three at the same time. I will take the idea into consideration though! And I would like it if you did a story, because actually I would like to get to read on as well, and I haven't found another one anywhere. **

**Guest: Thanks. I agree.**

**Mcfly: Thanks. I will.**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Honestly I didn't think that everyone would think it was a one-shot; it just took a bit to update is all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Thundermans or the Haunted Hathaways.**

_One Year Earlier:_

Taylor smiled and waved as the Thundermans left the house, all of them shouting their goodbyes to the friends that they had made whist there. All, that is, except for Max, the boy that she had spent the most time with in the short time they had been there.

Max stood off by himself, his arms crossed, with a kind of sad look on his face. Truth be told, Taylor was sad that they were all leaving as well, though she figured that since they were superheroes they could come back anytime. Of course, it just wouldn't be the same.

She had actually come to enjoy Max's company, no matter how annoying and arrogant he could be sometimes, and his siblings were a load of fun as well. It just seemed like Max connected with her more than his siblings, or even some of her own friends, and she really enjoyed him being there. He being gone was not something that she wanted.

She watched as they left in their Thundervan, heading back to Hiddenville. As she waved goodbye, her mood dropped heavily. She didn't understand it. Why would she feel that way? It's not like they couldn't just come see her whenever they felt like it. They were superheroes after all.

Shrugging it off, she walked back inside with the rest of her family. Inside her pocket, her phone rang and she sighed, annoyed, as she took it out and clicked 'Answer.'

"Hey," came the overly happy voice from the other end of the line. "How are you?" Taylor internally sighed. She was not in the mood to deal with Scott at the moment. "Look Scott," she said. "I don't think this is a good time. I have to go; I'll try to talk to you tomorrow okay?" "Okay," Scott said, still happy. "Talk to you tomorrow." And with that they hung up.

Taylor went straight to her room before sitting on her bed and placing her knees to her chest and her chin rested on her knees, just sitting there and sulking. She didn't even know _why _she was sulking, and that royally ticked her off. She didn't like to be like those stupid teenaged girls you see on TV that are so emotional. She was much too level-headed for that.

And yet, right now she couldn't bring herself to get up off her bed and go make dinner, or talk to Miles, or any of the other usual things she did. It seemed too hard at the moment. So instead she was curled up on her bed, not doing or saying anything, and feeling very sorry for herself.

It sucked.

Suddenly she jumped as the phone rang again from beside her. She looked at the Caller ID and smiled lightly. She had forgotten she'd given him her number. She smiled as she hit 'Answer' and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Max," she said. "What's up?"

"Hey Taylor," he said back. She could tell by his tone that he was smiling as well. "Nothing much really, I just wanted to make sure you weren't missing me too much." Taylor rolled her eyes jokingly. "Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "I was just about to go out and kill myself out of misery because you left."

"Oh no!" he said, fought down laughter evident in his voice. "Don't do that! I would hate for you to do something like that over my awesomeness!" "Oh," she said dramatically. "But I must; for I cannot live without the amazing Max Thunderman living in my house."

They both burst out laughing at this point, and suddenly Taylor couldn't imagine why she had been so sad anymore. Max's laugh, slightly deeper than her own, slowed and then stopped presently as hers did the same. "Anyway," she said, still smiling. "Is there a real reason for you calling or did you just want to hear my lovely voice?"

Max chuckled. "Nothing really," he said. "I just wanted to see how it all blew over with that guy –what was his name again?" "It was Scott," Taylor answered. "And it went fine. Speaking of, I should probably call him back. He called me earlier and I told him I would because I was busy."

"Oh," said Max. Was it just her or was his voice a little less enthusiastic than it had been before? "Okay then," she said, shrugging it off. "Talk to you in a bit." "Bye," said Max, his voice still about a shade less enthusiastic, though Taylor couldn't understand why. A second later she hung up.

The unhappy feeling was back, though possibly a bit slighter now. Deciding to shrug it off as best she could, she dialed the number that she knew would allow her to talk to Scott. _My boyfriend, _she added silently.

The phone rang for a few moments before finally he picked up. "Hey Taylor!" he said, his mood chipper as always. "Are you feeling better now?" "Yeah," said Taylor, her voice showing nowhere near the elatedness it had previously. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about again?" "Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to talk. I haven't seen you since the yesterday, so I wanted to check in."

Taylor sighed wearily. That was one of the things that she hadn't noticed about Scott before that she realized she hated. He always had to be somewhere near her or talking to her at some point in each and every single day, and while at times it was endearing sometimes she just needed her space, something that he just simply didn't understand.

"Oh," she said. "I'm alright, I was just a bit irate earlier, but now I'm okay. I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier." He chuckled, and she cringed. Not because it wasn't a pleasant sound, it just wasn't the one that she wanted to hear right now.

_Stop it Taylor,_ she berated herself. _Stop thinking about Max, he isn't your boyfriend. Scott is. Start acting like it._

"It's alright," Scott said. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to check in. anyway, I need to go help my mom with dinner. I gotta go." "Okay then," she said. "Bye." She didn't even wait for him to say goodbye before she hung up, instantly putting her head in her hands. This was so stupid. She had only met Max barely two days ago, she couldn't have a crush on him already, could she? It didn't seem possible. How could she? She already had a boyfriend, and besides that fact, Max was a pompous, arrogant, childish, devious, mannerless jerk… that also happened to be attractive, charismatic, witty, fun-loving, caring, kind, and loyal underneath it all.

Alright so she understood why she might be attracted to him… if she wasn't already with Scott. Which she was. So liking someone else was bad. Especially when that someone else was already suspected to be helping her cheat on Scott in the first place. So yeah, definitely a bad thing.

So why didn't she feel like it was as bad as she knew it was?

She sighed as she looked down at her watch and nearly cursed. It was eight o'clock, meaning that if she wanted dinner she either needed to go to the kitchen and hope to god that there were leftovers or if there weren't then she had to make her own.

She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen, going over to the refrigerator when her earlier thought was confirmed as she saw that the whole kitchen had been cleaned from dinner. In the background she heard what sounded like Louis and Frankie playing around in the living room, as well as Michelle trying to rein them in. Most likely Miles was in his room, which just left…

"Hi, Taylor. Why weren't you down for dinner?"

Taylor jumped at the sound of Ray's voice from behind her before turning around. "I just didn't feel very well," she said, trying to put some sort of smile on her face but failing. Ray frowned for a moment before he seemed to realize something and suddenly walked forward, putting his arms around her and hugging her.

"Alright," he said softly. "You sure you're okay? I can get your mom if you want to talk, or you can talk to me." Taylor smiled slightly at him. Over the time they had known each other, he had become a sort of dad figure to her. "No thanks," she said. "I'm okay. Just a bit under the weather, I guess."

Ray still didn't quite seem convinced, but thankfully he let it go, albeit reluctantly. "Alright then," he said. "I put a plate of what we had for dinner in the fridge for you; you can heat that up and eat it if you want." Taylor nodded. "Thanks Ray," she said. "I will."

With that Ray left the kitchen, calling a quick you're welcome over his shoulder and waving. Sighing, Taylor put her dinner in the microwave and ate quickly before going back up to her room, deciding to turn in early for the night.

**Review a little?**

**-Koinu**


	3. A Slip-up

**Hey again! Sorry for it being so late, y'all! I really didn't mean to wait so long to post, but I got a bit busy between my other story and this one. No fear though. I have never given up on a story yet, and I won't now! Sorry for the smaller chapter, but I really liked where I ended it so… yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**PhoenixHalliwell13: Thanks so much! I know exactly what you mean. I went searching for one and there were none, so I just had to write one instead. **

**Famia: I know right! I loved that part of the episode!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thanks!**

**pikapika: You are so welcome! I know exactly how you felt! I will make another one most likely if I don't get bored with the idea, though I cant do so right now because I have this one going on this profile and then I have another one going on my own account, namely CahillGirl2001, though that one isn't actually a part of this fandom, but rather the Narnia one. Anyway, I really do prefer to stick to one story for the most part, and I was making an exception with this story so I don't think it would be wise to do three at the same time. I will take the idea into consideration though! And I would like it if you did a story, because actually I would like to get to read on as well, and I haven't found another one anywhere. **

**Guest: Thanks. I agree.**

**Mcfly: Thanks. I will.**

**Guest: Thanks so much! Honestly I didn't think that everyone would think it was a one-shot; it just took a bit to update is all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Thundermans or the Haunted Hathaways.**

_One Year Earlier:_

Taylor smiled and waved as the Thundermans left the house, all of them shouting their goodbyes to the friends that they had made whist there. All, that is, except for Max, the boy that she had spent the most time with in the short time they had been there.

Max stood off by himself, his arms crossed, with a kind of sad look on his face. Truth be told, Taylor was sad that they were all leaving as well, though she figured that since they were superheroes they could come back anytime. Of course, it just wouldn't be the same.

She had actually come to enjoy Max's company, no matter how annoying and arrogant he could be sometimes, and his siblings were a load of fun as well. It just seemed like Max connected with her more than his siblings, or even some of her own friends, and she really enjoyed him being there. He being gone was not something that she wanted.

She watched as they left in their Thundervan, heading back to Hiddenville. As she waved goodbye, her mood dropped heavily. She didn't understand it. Why would she feel that way? It's not like they couldn't just come see her whenever they felt like it. They were superheroes after all.

Shrugging it off, she walked back inside with the rest of her family. Inside her pocket, her phone rang and she sighed, annoyed, as she took it out and clicked 'Answer.'

"Hey," came the overly happy voice from the other end of the line. "How are you?" Taylor internally sighed. She was not in the mood to deal with Scott at the moment. "Look Scott," she said. "I don't think this is a good time. I have to go; I'll try to talk to you tomorrow okay?" "Okay," Scott said, still happy. "Talk to you tomorrow." And with that they hung up.

Taylor went straight to her room before sitting on her bed and placing her knees to her chest and her chin rested on her knees, just sitting there and sulking. She didn't even know _why _she was sulking, and that royally ticked her off. She didn't like to be like those stupid teenaged girls you see on TV that are so emotional. She was much too level-headed for that.

And yet, right now she couldn't bring herself to get up off her bed and go make dinner, or talk to Miles, or any of the other usual things she did. It seemed too hard at the moment. So instead she was curled up on her bed, not doing or saying anything, and feeling very sorry for herself.

It sucked.

Suddenly she jumped as the phone rang again from beside her. She looked at the Caller ID and smiled lightly. She had forgotten she'd given him her number. She smiled as she hit 'Answer' and put the phone to her ear. "Hey Max," she said. "What's up?"

"Hey Taylor," he said back. She could tell by his tone that he was smiling as well. "Nothing much really, I just wanted to make sure you weren't missing me too much." Taylor rolled her eyes jokingly. "Oh yes," she said sarcastically. "I was just about to go out and kill myself out of misery because you left."

"Oh no!" he said, fought down laughter evident in his voice. "Don't do that! I would hate for you to do something like that over my awesomeness!" "Oh," she said dramatically. "But I must; for I cannot live without the amazing Max Thunderman living in my house."

They both burst out laughing at this point, and suddenly Taylor couldn't imagine why she had been so sad anymore. Max's laugh, slightly deeper than her own, slowed and then stopped presently as hers did the same. "Anyway," she said, still smiling. "Is there a real reason for you calling or did you just want to hear my lovely voice?"

Max chuckled. "Nothing really," he said. "I just wanted to see how it all blew over with that guy –what was his name again?" "It was Scott," Taylor answered. "And it went fine. Speaking of, I should probably call him back. He called me earlier and I told him I would because I was busy."

"Oh," said Max. Was it just her or was his voice a little less enthusiastic than it had been before? "Okay then," she said, shrugging it off. "Talk to you in a bit." "Bye," said Max, his voice still about a shade less enthusiastic, though Taylor couldn't understand why. A second later she hung up.

The unhappy feeling was back, though possibly a bit slighter now. Deciding to shrug it off as best she could, she dialed the number that she knew would allow her to talk to Scott. _My boyfriend, _she added silently.

The phone rang for a few moments before finally he picked up. "Hey Taylor!" he said, his mood chipper as always. "Are you feeling better now?" "Yeah," said Taylor, her voice showing nowhere near the elatedness it had previously. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about again?" "Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to talk. I haven't seen you since the yesterday, so I wanted to check in."

Taylor sighed wearily. That was one of the things that she hadn't noticed about Scott before that she realized she hated. He always had to be somewhere near her or talking to her at some point in each and every single day, and while at times it was endearing sometimes she just needed her space, something that he just simply didn't understand.

"Oh," she said. "I'm alright, I was just a bit irate earlier, but now I'm okay. I'm sorry for biting your head off earlier." He chuckled, and she cringed. Not because it wasn't a pleasant sound, it just wasn't the one that she wanted to hear right now.

_Stop it Taylor,_ she berated herself. _Stop thinking about Max, he isn't your boyfriend. Scott is. Start acting like it._

"It's alright," Scott said. "I'm not mad. I just wanted to check in. anyway, I need to go help my mom with dinner. I gotta go." "Okay then," she said. "Bye." She didn't even wait for him to say goodbye before she hung up, instantly putting her head in her hands. This was so stupid. She had only met Max barely two days ago, she couldn't have a crush on him already, could she? It didn't seem possible. How could she? She already had a boyfriend, and besides that fact, Max was a pompous, arrogant, childish, devious, mannerless jerk… that also happened to be attractive, charismatic, witty, fun-loving, caring, kind, and loyal underneath it all.

Alright so she understood why she might be attracted to him… if she wasn't already with Scott. Which she was. So liking someone else was bad. Especially when that someone else was already suspected to be helping her cheat on Scott in the first place. So yeah, definitely a bad thing.

So why didn't she feel like it was as bad as she knew it was?

She sighed as she looked down at her watch and nearly cursed. It was eight o'clock, meaning that if she wanted dinner she either needed to go to the kitchen and hope to god that there were leftovers or if there weren't then she had to make her own.

She got up from her bed and walked to the kitchen, going over to the refrigerator when her earlier thought was confirmed as she saw that the whole kitchen had been cleaned from dinner. In the background she heard what sounded like Louis and Frankie playing around in the living room, as well as Michelle trying to rein them in. Most likely Miles was in his room, which just left…

"Hi, Taylor. Why weren't you down for dinner?"

Taylor jumped at the sound of Ray's voice from behind her before turning around. "I just didn't feel very well," she said, trying to put some sort of smile on her face but failing. Ray frowned for a moment before he seemed to realize something and suddenly walked forward, putting his arms around her and hugging her.

"Alright," he said softly. "You sure you're okay? I can get your mom if you want to talk, or you can talk to me." Taylor smiled slightly at him. Over the time they had known each other, he had become a sort of dad figure to her. "No thanks," she said. "I'm okay. Just a bit under the weather, I guess."

Ray still didn't quite seem convinced, but thankfully he let it go, albeit reluctantly. "Alright then," he said. "I put a plate of what we had for dinner in the fridge for you; you can heat that up and eat it if you want." Taylor nodded. "Thanks Ray," she said. "I will."

With that Ray left the kitchen, calling a quick you're welcome over his shoulder and waving. Sighing, Taylor put her dinner in the microwave and ate quickly before going back up to her room, deciding to turn in early for the night.

**Review a little?**

**-Koinu**


	4. An Attack

**Hey y'all! Okay so here's the deal. I know a lot of you are super mad at me for waiting so long to update, but this story is definitely harder to write than I originally thought. However, upon seeing the episode A Hero Is Born in Thundermans, I found that I had a bit of inspiration again. **

**Unfortunately, the inspiration I had was a bit on the… evil side. Therefore, I have to warn you, if you have a past involving sexual harassment or assault, do not read past the part that I have marked. I will mark again when it's over. **

**Now, please do not flame on this chapter. As far as I know I've not broken any rules, so that's that. I apologize to anyone that is offended and I would like to remind you all that this is rated at a very high T for a reason. Anyway, I'll talk to you guys later.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oh my gosh! Really?!"

On the evening of March 28, Taylor Hathaway answered the phone to a rather ecstatic-sounding Max Thunderman. Apparently, his mother had given birth to a beautiful baby girl a few hours before.

"Yes!" he said. "Now I have an evil apprentice, too!"

Taylor laughed. "What does she look like?" she asked. "What's her name?"

"She's pretty," said Max. "And she's always smiling. Her name's Chloe. And the best part is she makes explosive bubbles when you tickle her, too!"

Taylor smiled at his description of his newest sibling. "Cool," she said. "Do you think you guys will be able to visit again so I can meet her?"

She could hear Max chuckling. "I think so," he said. "Just give us a couple of days, maybe. Mom's really tired."

She smiled. "Okay," she said. "Anyway, what about you? How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good," he said. "We haven't talked in like a week, though. Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "No," she said. "I just keep having Scott skip dates without calling and then when I do see him he seems on edge and gives me lame excuses, but none of them have been proven lies yet, so I can't exactly say that he's lying. It just doesn't feel right to me."

She could almost feel the gears turning in Max's head over the phone. "Yeah..." he said. "That does sound weird."

They were silent for a moment before he said something again. "I gotta go," he said. "But I'll call you back tomorrow and we can make a date for you to meet the baby."

She nodded. "Alright," she said hesitantly. What was he up to?

He hung up and she was left in a silent room. She sat down on her bed and sighed. "What am I gonna do?" she asked out loud.

It wasn't in her ability, it seemed, to be able to do anything at this point. The problem with saying something to Scott was that if she was wrong about what was going on and she confronted him, then she would look like a fool and start a fight; but if she was right, and she didn't say something, she could risk not talking to him about something that he needed to talk about and they could end up fighting anyway.

She sighed again and lay back. She really needed to sort out her thoughts.

* * *

The next day, Max held the phone in his hand, willing himself to press the green button that would call his best friend. The problem? He didn't know what he would say to her. Or rather, he didn't know how he would make himself not say what he wanted to say to her.

_It's not like it's anything special,_ he berated himself,_ it's only a phone call like every other one._

But his emotions were running wild right then, and he could barely think about Taylor anymore while continuing to think straight. Honestly, what the heck was that Scott guy thinking? According to what Taylor said, it seemed like said boy was being very shady and Max wanted very much to know why.

Finally getting up the will power, Max pushed the button and waited as the phone rang.

He waited.

He waited some more.

Finally the phone went to voicemail. Max frowned a bit, kind of worried. She almost never didn't answer when he called.

He decided to wait a few minutes. But right as he was going back upstairs, he got the call.

And then he bolted to the Thundervan without another thought.

* * *

**_Ten Minutes Earlier…_**

Taylor had waited in her favorite ice cream shop in the mall, where she and Scott had decided to meet, hoping and wishing that maybe, just maybe, he would actually show up for their date, for about thirty minutes when she accepted that he wouldn't.

She began to walk around, her head pointed at the sky as she thought about recent events. She really needed to talk to her boyfriend. But she had had this same argument with herself yesterday, and it had gotten her nowhere.

As she turned the corner, she bumped into a man coming around the same corner. Actually, he was more of a boy, probably about a year older than she. Probably Max's age.

The boy bumped into her hard, and she nearly fell backward before he caught her by her wrists. Her eyes met his and she could see the mischievous glint in his eyes that Max usually had; only Max's seemed nicer than this boy's.

"You should really watch where you're going," he said. She nodded once.

"Thanks for catching me," she said, "And sorry for bumping into you."

He grinned. Then he leaned toward her. "No worries," he said. "You can make it up to me by maybe coming over to my place tonight, though."

She grimaced, disgusted. "No thanks," she spat before turning around. She began walking away, but suddenly she was pressed against him, her back to his front, by one hand and his other one held something hard and cold against her side. With a shock, she realized it was a gun.

"Walk with me," he said, "Quietly. Or I shoot."

*****Warning: Anyone that is easily offended turn away now*****

She nodded, tears starting to build in her eyes, and he began walking forward. He led her quickly out of the mall, to an alleyway right next to it. He backed away from her. "Now," he said, "Take off your jacket." When she hesitated, he waved the gun a bit. "NOW!"

Tears running down her cheeks, she did as she was told, regretting wearing skinny jeans and a low-cut tank top underneath. Just his filthy gaze on her made her feel dirty.

His mouth turned up in a smirk as he took in her form. "Now you're shirt," he said, his greedy eyes eyeing her breasts through her shirt.

She was bawling now, praying that by some miracle someone would come to save her. She pulled the bottom of her shirt up, her sobs making her entire body shake. "Please, no…"

She was whispering the same thing over and over again, but he didn't care. Her shirt came off and she went to cover her no-exposed chest with her arms, only for him to slap her. "Don't," he barked. She put a hand to her stinging cheek. Somewhere in her jean pocket her phone began to ring, but she didn't trust herself to try and answer it. This person surely wouldn't let her.

He pushed closer to her, his mouth coming to her neck, and then he was sucking and kissing it painfully hard. "No, no…" she was whimpering, and she had never felt so pathetic and useless in her life. She didn't know what was happening to her.

And then he was wrenched away from her.

*****The offensive part is over now. Sorry. *****

A man that she had never seen before pulled him off of her and she quickly fell to her knees, one of her hands covering her neck, which surely had bruises from his painful ministrations, and the other reaching for her shirt to cover herself.

Everything else happened in a blur. The boy who had intended to rape her was on the ground, unconscious, and she was in her clothes again, her jacket pulled tight around her. Her savior was on the phone, probably with the police. When he got off, he came back to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Is there anyone I need to call?"

She took a shaky breath and handed him her phone. "M-Max," she whispered. "Call Max."

And with that she fainted.

**Please don't kill me. I really was hesitant about posting this. Should I move the rating here to M instead because of this chapter? Did I overstep any boundaries? I honestly won't blame any of you if you flame. This was terrible. However, I will make the next chapter as much fluff as possible. I honestly don't know what I'm gonna do about Scott, but who cares about him anyway?**

**Anywho, I'll see you soon. Please don't stop reading over this! I really did try to make this a bit better.**

**-Koinu**

**Neko: Hey Koinu! Just a painful annoyance popping in on your story! Woop! Lol, naw, just saying (if you'll actually pay attention and not totally erase this from existance, jk) that YES= This should be bumped up to a M... But I'll let you're readers choose. ALSO! KOINU HAS BEEN GROUNDED AND PUT ON OMERTA! I might die saying this... But just letting you lovely people (who refuse to review my pathetic stories) know that she can't even use a phone, computer or anything that has electrisity unless Usagi (her 4 year old sister) is watching a show.  
**


	5. IMPORTIANT AN! MUST READ!

**~THIS IS A AUTHORS NOTE!~**

**Neko: Hey guys. This is an Author Note going on all of our current stories being worked on that are on Hiatus and not on Hiatus of this current moment. **

**Okami: There is something we need to tell you but it's really hard to say…**

**Fuyu: Right now, all members of Tamashi Shimai are going through a hard time. We won't be able to write in our stories for a while. This could last from a few weeks to a few months. The time is unpredictable. **

**Koinu: A-as of December 27th Neko and Okami's b-brother, aka my cousin, got into a… a a-accident… *Koinu starts crying* **

**Neko: As of now he is in critical condition. The jackass who hit him ran so we can't even have that f*cking justis! *Neko bites her lip and Fuyu pats her shoulder, Fuyu's eyes tearing up* Our brother might not make it, though things are looking up because he came out of his coma yesterday on the 28th around 7am-10am. Around that time was blurry. **

**Koinu: I wouldn't know.. I had to babysit my sisters and brother… *looks down sadly***

**Fuyu: I couldn't tell, remember… We live in different cities? At least you guys live in the same one…**

***Neko hugs Fuyu before the other two join in. After a brief hug we let go.***

**Okami: This is just to let you know what's going on. We don't know what's going to happen with our brother so we need to be there with him as much as possible. **

**Koinu: This message isn't for pity for those who like to hate on A.N's like this… This is so we don't leave you in the dark and suddenly disappear off the face of the earth.**

**Neko: If you go to the top of our profile page, right under our pen-names we will be updating about our situation under **_**Babakuma **_**so if you want to check that out you can. That is only to let you know if our brother/ cousin is doing fine and to let you know we are still living as well. **

**Fuyu: like we said we aren't looking for haters right now because it's already hard enough on us as it is. We hope you guys can understand why we are leaving our stories right now.. right? It's not like we won't get back on them.. and we might update them if we feel up to writing a chapter. **

**Neko: Thank you for reading this and we will return! Even if it takes a few months, please stay strong and wait for us to get back on our feet. Have a happy New-Years everybody!**

**Okami: Happy New-Year's weirdo's!**

**Koinu: Do Enjoy you'r New Year's everybody!**

**Fuyu: Don't flip your shit and have fun on New Years. Don't forget to set your revolutions and rememebr that Daylight's saving is comming for an end for some of you guys! Remeber to set your clocks back to norm-**

**Neko: Thats it for this guys! Bi-bee and wait for us!**

**Okami: *Okami tackles Neko* DON'T STEAL MY LINE! Bye-Bee!**

**Koinu: *Koinu giggles at Neko and Okami's antics* Don't forget about us! Love you guys! Stay faithful! Good-bye!**

**Fuyu: Ciao Ciao readers. **


End file.
